gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Riot
Prison Riot 'is an prison-themed fighting game. Plot In May 2017, a maximum-security prison known as Crimson Hell Penitentiary has only recently been built hidden deep within the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, and its warden, Karma Jackson, is currently hosting a tournament where her inmates fight and gruesomely kill one another for her amusement, and so orders some of her personal security to search the world's prisons for inmates strong enough to fight in her tournament, regardless of the seriousness of the crimes they committed in their lifetimes, with the winner facing the warden herself for early release. Characters Playable * 'Axmed Ali Mahmoud ''(voiced by Ike Amadi): A Somali pirate looking to bring about another age of modern piracy, this time worldwide, once he gets his release from Crimson Hell. * 'Big Henry (voiced by Peter Serafinowicz): An acromegalic East End inmate who uses his unbelievably immense strength and size to pulverize opponents in battle. * '''Channarong Ornlamai ''(voiced by Dante Basco): A Muay Thai fighter, disgraced as a result of killing an opponent in the ring, who seeks a second chance in the professional circuit. * 'Crazy Mike (vocal effects by Marc Swint): A straitjacketed and criminally insane inmate who, due to his binding, is limited to using only his feet to fight. * '''Damien West ''(voiced by Kevin Conroy): Having despised crime ever since the murder of his wife in 2015 by an unknown killer, a Frank "Punisher" Castle-like Chicago vigilante. * 'Don Roberto (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An aging Brooklyn Mafia boss currently in conflict with his youngest son, a U.S. Marine, over the latter's reluctance to succeed him. * '''Kamla Gupta ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): An openly-bisexual Gujarati femme-fatale inmate who uses her sexual allure to distract others, in or out of battle, so she can kill them later. * 'Maggie Rose (voiced by Tara Strong): A Margot Robbie!Harley Quinn-like female Toronto inmate who beats other Crimson Hell inmates senseless just for the fun of it. * '''Roy Hannibal ''(voiced by Phil LaMarr): A Will Smith!Deadshot-like African-American assassin and the poster boy of Prison Riot, who lives by his credo of never missing a shot. * 'Vicente González (voiced by Patrick Seitz): A ruthless and deadly former Medellín Cartel boss bent on reviving the cartel once he gets his release from Crimson Hell. * '''Yoshiko Nonaka ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): A female Yakuza, trained to the highest level in swordplay and martial arts, who shows no remorse in killing those who get in her way. * 'David "Zhiming Long" Feng (voiced by Robin Shou): A Hong Kong Triad member, considered one of the deadliest and most feared in the entire gang due to his rather brutal approach to kung fu. Hidden * '''Beatrice Kidman ''(voiced by Jennifer Hale): A psychotically-depressed Seattle inmate, plagued by the pain of losing her home, her fiancé, and other things she holds dear. * '''Jack Sawyer ''(voiced by Troy Baker): Beatrice's abusive ex-fiancé, who is responsible for making her into the broken, psychotically-depressed shell that she is now. Bosses * '''Lloyd Buchanan ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): The head of Warden Jackson's personal security, and the sub-boss of Prison Riot. * '''Warden Jackson ''(voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph): The warden at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, and the final boss of Prison Riot, who is responsible for making the inmates in her prison fight each other to the death. Pre-Order * '''Sack Mask Joe ''(vocal effects by Richard Epcar): A sadistic, chainsaw-wielding, Leatherface-like serial killer, so named for the burlap sack mask he wears over his hideously-deformed face, who was fired from a slaughterhouse for choosing to slaughter humans for consumption instead of cattle. DLC * '''Boris Avandeyev ''(voiced by Michael Hollick): A member of Moscow's Bratva crime syndicate, and one of their most feared and dangerous. * '''Colonel Miller ''(voiced by Tricia Helfer): A West Point military colonel who infiltrates Crimson Hell in order to take out its corrupt warden and put an end to her inhumane methods. * '''Jesse Brodie ''(voiced by Steven Ogg): A relentlessly brutal and ruthless member of the notorious biker gang, Hells Angels, in their Vancouver division. * '''Noah "Trapper" Smith'' (voiced by Michael McConnohie): A ruthless Outback poacher who's grown tired of hunting just animals and seeks to hunt the most dangerous animal of all: man. Stages There are no character-specific stages. Instead, the characters will fight one of these areas of Crimson Hell penitentiary: dormitory, mess hall, morgue, kitchen, garbage drop-zone, exercise yard, shower room, boiler room, storage room, guard tower, security area, or prison gate. Notes * Prison Riot will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, but also feature the ability to, same as in Bellum Bestiae, Meter-Burn special moves. * The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside near the prison guard tower, and two final fights, one against the sub-boss in the security area, and the final boss, who is, of course, Warden Jackson, outside the prison gate! So, that's 10 Arcade Mode battles total. * Same as in the NetherRealm Mortal Kombat games, Prison Riot will have X-ray moves, which are called "Prison Breaks" here and require a full meter to perform, but unlike in MK9 and MKX, some characters' X-ray moves severely damage the targeted arm or leg, making them move slower and punch or kick attacks do less damage. * What would an ultra-violent Mortal Kombat-like fightgame be without, of course... Fatalities? Here, they're called "Death Sentences," can only be performed at the end of the fight, where a crowd of inmates watching can be heard shouting, "KILL! KILL! KILL!" over and over again, and require you to be at a specific distance from your opponent. From 0:00 to 0:22 of this video will be the music for all Death Sentences. * There are also Hara-Kiri-like moves called "Self-Murders," in which you can choose to, instead of having to kill the other guy yourself, make your opponent commit suicide upon defeating them, although, unlike the Hara-Kiris in ''Mortal Kombat: Deception, you, not the opponent, get to perform the move. They require that you win at least one round, then avoid blocking at all in your winning round, and that you be at jump distance from the losing character at the end of the fight during the crowd shouting. From 2:18 to 2:45 of this video is the music I envision for all Self-Murders. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * With the exception of the game intro, Prison Break, Death Sentence, and Self-Murder sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Prison Riot to run at 60fps. * The Training Mode stage is the prison exercise yard (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * Every Monday, I will be uploading two character bios, with the characters I'll be posting being Destined Battle rivals with one another, and each bio done should take at least until submission day to write in Sta.sh Writer. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is Ciara's "Paint it, Black." * Just like in Brütal Legend, due to the heavy profanities in Prison Riot, you will receive the warning, "WARNING: Prison Riot contains gratuitous use of nasty-ass words that you might hear from time to time. If you're strongly against bad language, picking "NO" is highly recommended." and you will have to either pick "YES" or "NO" first before playing the game. If "NO" is picked, the bad words will be muted out, and obscene gestures and foreign-language profanities are no less susceptible to censorship. * Certain post-rival battle and ending cutscenes will have certain characters dying with absolutely no chance of coming back for the sequel. * The character endings will be told in a similar fashion to the "Latest Update" segments at the end of each episode of "Beyond Scared Straight," detailing what happens to the inmates once they receive their early release from Crimson Hell, starting with a black background with white text that reads, "(insert character's name here) has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." * All character bios are rated "Strict Mature Content - Violence/Gore" and "Strict Mature Content - Strong Language," just to make the project accessible only to viewers of at least the required age to play an M-rated game, which Prison Riot is, and are not easily offended by excessive violence, gore, blood, or bad language. Category:Games